The present invention relates to a holding device for a cable harness which is attached at one end to a printed circuit board provided with a plug connector. A unit plug is attached to an exposed other end of the cable harness.
A preassembled unit made of a printed circuit board, the cable harness attached on one side, and the unit plug is to be transported to the final assembly location, where the printed circuit board is inserted into an assigned receiver and the unit plug is connected to a unit, for example a clutch actuator of a motor vehicle.
On the transport path to the final assembly location, the cable harness, which is attached on only one side to the printed circuit board, may be unintentionally damaged since the unit plug is a suspended mass attached to its free end, which, in the event of movements and changes in position, may pull the cable harness along into positions in which there is a danger of damage.
The holding device for a cable harness according to the present invention has the advantage in relation to the related art that the deficiency described above is avoided.
For this purpose, a latching element is implemented on the plug connector attached to the printed circuit board and a counter latching element corresponding to the latching element is implemented on the cable harness plug.
With the coupling of the latching element and counter latching element, the cable harness is also indirectly fixed in a detachable way on its end carrying the cable harness plug and therefore a holding device for the cable harness is provided. In this way, damage to the cable harness, particularly on the way to the final assembly location, is avoided.